<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not love, it's honey and lemon to a sore throat, and ice to a sore muscle by thejaguarback</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301867">it's not love, it's honey and lemon to a sore throat, and ice to a sore muscle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejaguarback/pseuds/thejaguarback'>thejaguarback</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Smut, YEAH IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF THESE SO WHAT, but this time it's from mister tim's perspective, idk man i just wanted to do something from his perspective he's fun, they switch that's all i'm saying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejaguarback/pseuds/thejaguarback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a view from another window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommaso Ciampa/Timothy Thatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not love, it's honey and lemon to a sore throat, and ice to a sore muscle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had no idea what Tommaso’s problem with him was. He genuinely never had any issues with Tommaso, from the first time they met until now. He supposed the fight pit was going to settle it; he wanted it settled. He admired Tommaso, honestly. A technically brilliant athlete, gifted in the ring and with his voice, intimidating to all hell while never taking himself too seriously. Tim liked that in a man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim thought past to his ex-boyfriends; Walter, Ax-Marcel, now, Chris, Drew...he had a type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and kept on with his workout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had taken a few liberties with his students with the Thatch-As-Thatch-Can exhibitions. He could admit to that, but he did believe that one of the best ways to learn was through tougher measures. Tim couldn’t blame Tommaso for having a different teaching philosophy, not really. At least they were getting it out of their systems in the fight pit. Tim liked the pit. It was very freeing. Even having lost teeth in the first one, he’d enjoyed it. Just getting to fight someone, to really fight them, was a treasure to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt that feeling you get from your feet to your knees all the way up to your stomach from </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>excitement. He was excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting Tommaso was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch and he was pretty sure a few of his bones got cracked, but what a fucking night that had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the cameras had cut out and people began filing out of the CWC, Tim had sat there, right across from Tommaso, and he’d told him he respected him. He did. He always had. But it was strengthened now, reinforced by Tommaso’s performance in the pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from the interviewer, only to hear that familiar voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thatcher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned to face Tommaso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight pit. You had me trapped. I tapped out-but you didn’t break my leg. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a smile tugging at his lips. He looked down at the ground, before meeting Tommaso’s stark blue eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was it. He wasn’t one to overdo it. He had no intentions of hurting Tommaso during the fight pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had begun to walk away, and Tommaso called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I hear there’s an opening in the Dusty Cup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a spring of surprise in his gut, a tingling butterfly sort of feeling. He thought for a moment, before nodding at Tommaso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t in the business of being in tag teams anymore. After Ringkampf disbanded-and then...re-banded, apparently, minus him, he had mostly stuck to himself. If he couldn’t count on Ringkampf-his family, the people he loved, to stay with him, who could he count on? Tim didn’t have any assumptions about things being different with Tommaso, especially knowing Tommaso’s...history, with partners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...it was an opportunity to wrestle more, and with direction. He and Tommaso didn’t have to become close or anything, and Tim assumed Tommaso wouldn’t want to. They could be tag team partners and nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnn-oh-mmfuck, Tommaso-fuck-harder-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So...being tag partners and nothing more failed pretty spectacularly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso hooked his fingers into Tim’s mouth, and Tim felt his eyes roll back, his tongue sticking out; it was right after their first match in the Dusty Cup and Tim and Tommaso had held each other’s gaze and Tim had felt something stir in him, right in his core, and he hadn’t known beforehand if Tommaso would be interested in coming home with him, but he’d asked anyway. It had been a fairly long time since Tim had taken anyone home, since he’d had sex at all, as sex wasn’t something he was usually terribly interested in. He liked it, he loved having sex, but it was never on the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just so happened to want Tommaso to break his back as hard as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso moved both hands to Tim’s hips, and Tim buried his face in the pillow under him, letting out broken, choked-off little moans. Tommaso was thick and just the perfect length to drag against Tim’s prostate, to hit nice and deep inside of him, and Tim wrapped his arms around the pillow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh-please-harder-I want it-I want-nnm-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get it-shh, be a-nn-fuck-good boy, and you’ll get it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso snapped his hips forward harder and faster, driving into Tim, and Tim was already close, and they’d only been fucking for a short while. He felt fingers tangle in his hair and tug, pulling back until he was no longer pressed against the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy-so fucking-tight, oh my God-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim purposefully clenched around him and Tommaso smacked his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t-don’t be a tease-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-I want-fingers, please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso hushed him and slipped his fingers back between Tim’s lips, and Tim was in bliss. His whole body felt wonderfully warm and his face was hot with a blush, all of his muscles tight and awaiting release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon-come for me, baby-be a good boy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pushed Tommaso’s fingers out of his mouth, looking over his shoulder, making sure his back was kept in a deep arch-he knew that he had a nice body and how to show it off for whoever was fucking him, and from the way Tommaso’s eyes traveled over the curve of his spine, it was working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hit-hit me, please-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommaso slowed his movements, using a grip on Tim’s hair to make him look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are-are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, sitting up so his back was pressed flush to Tommaso’s chest, so he could turn his head and kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes-I want it, I promise-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso grabbed his chin with one hand and smacked him across the face with the other. Tim whimpered, spreading his legs more, and then one of Tommaso’s hands was around his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on your back. Get on your fucking back-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scrambled to do just that; when he was first starting to have sex with men and first starting to have rough sex with men, he was afraid of being taken advantage of or hurt, but at this point in his life, he knew it was unlikely and damn near impossible for someone to get the drop on him. Plus...he didn’t think Tommaso would hurt him. He knew-all of that about Tommaso, about what he was like and what he’d done, but he had no reason to believe that Tommaso would hurt him like this. Tim laid on his back, looking up at Tommaso and then Tommaso slapped him hard, and did it twice more and Tim was laying there with a dazed smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso forced his cock back into Tim, fucking him again while he hit him. He punched Tim on the jaw and once on his stomach and Tim almost convulsed; it was so perfect and just what he needed and he grabbed behind his own knees and brought his legs up, Tommaso getting better leverage to pound at his hole that way. Tommaso put that hand back on his throat and kept slapping him, until he felt a sore spot forming on his cheek. He watched as Tommaso growled, his lip snarling up, and he stilled, his muscles twitching and his cock filling Tim up. Tim weakly stroked at his own cock, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his fingers in come. He caught his breath, panting and letting his eyes stay shut. He felt Tommaso pull out, and he whimpered; he could feel a little bit of come dripping on his rim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim peeked one eye open. Tommaso was sitting back on his hands, staring into nothingness; he looked surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim smiled, his eyes closing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay over for tonight. ‘s late. Might as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso stayed still for a few minutes before he slid into the bed next to Tim, pulling the blankets up around them after Tim cleaned his hand off. Tim sighed and it turned into a yawn, and he easily fell asleep; the last thing he consciously recognized was the feeling of Tommaso’s arms going around him and his long beard scratching against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso’s head was in Tim’s lap, and they were both reading; Tim, a hardback nonfiction about the history of American colonialism, and Tommaso, some fantasy novel on an ipad. Tim was listening to music separately on headphones, and Tommaso hadn’t minded. Tim appreciated that. He liked to be able to do what made him comfortable, even if it was ‘impolite’. Tommaso had just shrugged and said ‘whatever’ when Tim had asked if it was okay, and then he’d put his head in Tim’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim found himself gently petting Tommaso’s scalp and the slight hair there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been like this for about an hour and a half now. Tim didn’t have any intention of moving, until he looked down and saw Tommaso’s eyes slipping shut. Tim smiled, running his palm over Tommaso’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso blinked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna sleep somewhere more comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso turned his face towards Tim and nuzzled at his stomach, shifting closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. Here’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blushed, and he kept on petting his head, until Tommaso’s breathing evened out. Tim didn’t mind sitting here and acting as a pillow. He continued to read his book, until his own eyes started to tire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, looking down at Tommaso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if they were dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso had come over to his apartment almost every day since their first match in the Dusty Cup. They’d been eating together, training together, just...hanging out. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of sleeping together. Tommaso was a little insatiable when it came to that-Tim had never been fucked in a car before, but Tommaso had made it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mind the idea. Of them dating. Tommaso was the kind of man Tim liked to date, though he rarely got serious with anyone. It had always been hard to, when he was in Europe, even when he was in America on the independent circuit; he moved around so much or he lived with six other people or he was in motels for months at a time, and that never seemed like a good situation to add a relationship to. He’d had Ringkampf, Chris, even Drew when they happened to be in the same area. He liked all those guys, he loved Ringkampf, but...it was never that ‘coming home’ feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if that’s what he was feeling for Tommaso. Not yet, at least. Maybe someday. Someday soon, even. Tim wasn’t one to hide from his feelings or to try and downplay them; if he was going to love someone, he was going to love them, no matter what else, even if it was ‘too fast’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim leaned his head on his hand, watching Tommaso sleep. He put his other hand on Tommaso’s chest, his eyes closing. It really did feel nice to have someone again. He’d been on his own ever since Ringkampf...broke up? They didn’t really break up so much as they moved on from Tim. He knew he had some bitterness about that, and he should probably work through that at one point, but for now, he was going to doze off, feeling Tommaso’s breath and heartbeat under his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wasn’t sure what Tommaso had in mind for their ‘date’, but he was excited. He was so excited! Tommaso had asked him on a date! A real one, and Tim was getting dressed and wanted to look nice, he wanted-he really wanted tonight to go well. He knew it would, but there was still nervousness about things changing. And things were changing between them with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If nothing else, what they were calling this was changing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on his door and he took a deep breath, checking himself in the mirror one more time-he didn’t have a lot of fancy clothes, but at least these pants made his ass look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and a huge smile came to his face immediately. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here. Got you these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso held out a bouquet, and Tim really couldn’t stop smiling. A few guys had gotten him flowers before, and he always loved it. Tim put them-it was mostly yellow and white roses, with some baby’s breath between them and a few stems of lavender-in a vase, admiring them for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso came up behind him, putting his arms around Tim’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Remembered you saying you liked flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned around, putting his arms around Tommaso’s shoulders. He liked that Tommaso was shorter than him. He never had a preference on his partners’ heights, but he liked that Tommaso was shorter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna head out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah-in-just a minute-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso pulled him close for a kiss, and Tim moaned low and deep against it, his knees buckling a little. Tommaso was too good at that. Tim broke the kiss and pulled away, licking his lips and tasting Tommaso on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should-save that for later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso smirked and God, he was a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held hands out to the car and got in and Tim had no idea what they were getting ready to do, and he didn’t care. He was happy to be with Tommaso and do anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso’s hand found its way to Tim’s knee, resting there as he drove. Tim watched Tommaso. He was so damn handsome. He’d been handsome when they first met, but he’d grown since then, matured in his looks and Tim really liked that. He was a fan of the beard, especially. Tommaso glanced at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I like looking at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wouldn’t tell anyone about the little smile that tugged at Tommaso’s lips. Tim linked his fingers with Tommaso’s, and they continued the drive quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up at a park, and Tommaso brought two bags with them as he led Tim deep into a wooded area of the park. There was a small clearing between some trees, just enough for two people to comfortably spread out. Tommaso spread out a blanket and they sat together, and Tommaso started pulling food out of the bags, and he stretched, sighing and leaning back on his hands. Tim picked up a little container of peanut butter and carrots, and smiled. He felt really happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still like those, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate, and they fed each other, and it felt far more intimate than anything they’d done yet. Tim sat close to Tommaso, and he laughed and wiped a little peanut butter away from his beard, and then he leaned in and kissed at Tommaso’s neck. Tommaso let him, tilting his head away to let Tim have access to his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food was gone and Tommaso laid down, giving Tim one earbud so they could share and listen to music together. Tim rested his head on Tommaso’s chest, sighing and rubbing his hand over Tommaso’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found this spot a few years ago, when I first came to NXT. Always came here to calm down and think. Brought Johnny here a few times. He’s never been a big ‘nature’ guy, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ringkampf used to go on hikes together, and to the beach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso was quiet for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t gone to the beach a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso looked down at him, cupping his cheek with one hand. Tim could almost swoon at the way those blue eyes were looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go on Saturday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grinned and wrapped his arms around Tommaso’s middle, squeezing him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still talk to them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? Ringkampf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not...really. I tried to talk to-Marcel, when we had a match, but...it didn’t go anywhere. I haven’t seen Walter in-it’s been a long time, and...after the first time, it-I guess it didn’t seem worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If-if they wanted you back, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim thought about that. He’d considered it many times, what he would do if they asked him to join.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Ringkampf isn’t Ringkampf anymore, it’s-’Imperium’, and-that’s not me. I really don’t know, Tommaso, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat up, making sure Tommaso was looking him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-even if they did ask, and I did say yes-it wouldn’t change this. What we’re doing and what we have. It wouldn’t change that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso leaned down and pressed his lips to Tim’s, cupping his jaw, and he shifted until he was laying on top of Tim, straddling him. Tim moaned, and Tommaso grabbed Tim’s hands and put them on his thighs, just under the curve of his ass. Tim whimpered and squeezed at the firm muscle under his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tommaso?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it-shh-I want it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso nuzzled him, their foreheads pressed together, and Tim swallowed nervously. He wasn’t very much of a top, and he and Tommaso hadn’t really breached that subject yet. Tommaso sat up, pulling his shirt off and Tommaso just looked up at him, at the bulge under his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso reached over and dug through a bag, pulling out a bottle of lube and putting it in Tim’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty damn sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat up and stripped his shirt off and he swallowed again-his throat was dry and he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He decided to put them on Tommaso’s waist, running his hands over his skin, the hair on his chest. Tommaso bit his lip and moaned when Tim’s palm rubbed at one of his nipples, and he cupped his hands on either side of Tim’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded and they kissed and Tim didn’t think he ever really wanted to stop kissing. He did know that only one person had done this to Tommaso before, and he himself had only done this to others...maybe three times in his life. He didn’t always put a lot of emotional gravitas on sex, but Tommaso did for certain things, and Tim wanted to honor that. Tim lifted up on his knees, Tommaso’s legs around his waist, and he pressed his lips to Tommaso’s again and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really never wanted to stop kissing him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently laid Tommaso on his back and tugged his jeans down, and his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Tommaso’s cock and stroking until it was hard. Tommaso blushed, a slight whimper escaping his throat. Tim poured some lube on his fingers, slicking them up and stroking the tip of one finger over his hole. Tommaso was clearly embarrassed, and Tim leaned down and kissed his knee, right where there was a scar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want this-if you need to stop, you can tell me and I’ll stop. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso nodded and Tim kissed the scar again, slipping his fingertip into Tommaso. He was slow with going deeper, and he felt his own cock twitching from how tight and hot Tommaso was around his finger, and he moved it carefully back and forth, letting Tommaso get used to feeling something inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The preparation took a good while, and Tim kept his other hand on Tommaso’s cock, keeping him hard while he pushed two fingers into him, stretching and opening him. This wasn’t what Tim usually did, but there was something intoxicating about having Tim like his, vulnerable and trusting and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can-I want it, Tim-c’mon-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, moving between Tim’s legs and pulling his pants down, freeing his cock and stroking more lube over it until it was dripping and slick, and he kept one hand around his cock and the other behind Tommaso’s knee. Tim took a deep breath and nudged at Tommaso’s hole, not pressing in yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim-</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that was too much. That was Tommaso begging him, that was Tommaso’s voice getting too high and too breathy and Tim carefully forced his cock past the tight rim of muscle, squeezing his eyes shut. Tommaso was still so tight, even after being worked open, and Tim slowly thrusted until he was buried halfway into Tommaso, and then he pulled out, only making Tommaso take half of his cock at first. He felt Tommaso’s hand find his, and he squeezed Tommaso’s fingers, working in the last few inches of his cock until he could bottom out, his hips flush against Tommaso’s ass. He felt his own abdomen tighten up, pleasure shocking through his entire body; he wouldn’t ever deny that this did feel good, though it wasn’t his preference. Tim placed one palm on Tommaso’s stomach, and looked down at him; he was stunning. Hard muscle and soft hair and flushed skin and bright blue eyes barely open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommaso?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-you can move-I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso swallowed and looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, and he started moving his hips, going slow enough that it was unbearable for him, let alone Tommaso. He didn’t know when it was okay to go faster or harder and he didn’t even necessarily want to do that yet, though he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold off. Tommaso was making sweet little sighs and moans, taking every inch of Tim’s cock perfectly. He leaned forward and put more pressure on his hips, inside of Tommaso, and Tommaso reached up for him. He let himself be pulled down into Tommaso’s arms, and he covered him with his whole body. Tommaso curled up against him, panting against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded and kissed at the top of Tommaso’s head-God, he was so sweet. Tim spread his knees and Tommaso responded with legs wrapped tight around Tim’s hips, and he started to rock back and forth, one arm under Tommaso, keeping him close. Everything felt smooth and easy and good and he wanted to make Tommaso feel good, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spot they were in was blessedly secluded, and quiet, and filled with the sounds of birds and crickets and their own breathing and moans, Tim’s thighs slapping against Tommaso’s. Tommaso was quietly talking in his ear, egging him on, begging him to go harder, to fuck him until he had no choice but to feel it, to feel it for days deep inside of him. Tim wanted to do that for him. He wanted to give Tommaso exactly what he needed and he could envision himself doing this for Tommaso often if it made them both feel this good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso whined, his legs gripping Tim tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl-oh! Oh-nnmm-nn-hard-oh-ohohoh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laid Tommaso on his back, putting both arms fully around him, burying his face in Tommaso’s neck. He knew he probably wasn’t doing this...necessarily well, but Tommaso seemed happy, and Tim started to pump his hips faster, slamming his cockhead up against Tommaso’s insides and Tommaso was whining against his skin. Tim grunted, feeling a build in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-’maso-I’m close-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso was saying ‘please’ so much, and it was beautiful, and Tim found himself biting at the curve of Tommaso’s ear when his cock finally twitched and he shot into Tommaso. He whimpered and had enough presence of mind to shove a hand between them and start stroking Tommaso’s cock, his fingers moving easily and quickly over the hot, slick skin until Tommaso was crying out against him, his come covering Tim’s chest and fingers. He brought his clean hand up to Tommaso’s head, smoothing it over his scalp, kissing all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-oh, Tommaso-shh-shh-shh, it’s okay-it’s okay, I’m right here-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did like this, more than anything else; covering Tommaso with his body. Protecting him from the world. Tommaso didn’t need it and likely wouldn’t ask for it-though maybe he would. He’d asked for so much tonight that Tim never would have expected, and that made Tim happy. He wanted to be able to help Tommaso, to comfort him and care for him. Tommaso was letting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso sniffled and lightly pushed at Tim’s chest, and Tim leaned up on his elbows, looking down at Tommaso. He was flushed a deep red in his cheeks, his blue eyes still dilated and nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are-you good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommaso nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgot-what that was like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned up and kissed Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim smiled, and he bumped his nose against Tommaso’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid there for a moment in the quickly-setting sun before cleaning up and getting dressed, packing up their picnic, and neither hesitating to hold hands on the way back to the car. Tim drove them home, and he was again grateful for getting the chance to care for Tommaso. Someone needed to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>